


The Royal Equalizer

by NidoranDuran



Category: Disgaea (Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/F, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Etna knew that Rozalin would be impressed by what she’s got hidden under her skirt. She just didn’t think she’d be so impressed things would spiral quite so far out of control. Anonymous commission.





	The Royal Equalizer

"It's big, isn't it?" Etna said proudly, hips easing forward as she prodded Rozalin in the cheek with her cock, flaunting its size as much as she could as she stared down at the wide-eyed and elated blonde lying on the bed. Etna's miniskirt was lifted up by the emerging cock, thick and veiny, standing proud and long, almost drawn toward the heat of Rozalin's mouth. "I told you it was."

"I didn't think it would be so big," Rozalin confessed, voice a little soft and distant as she beheld the odd kind of majesty that was Etna's proud cock. She was startled by it, left to stare in awe and mild confusion at the sheer pride of the cock before her, shivering as she lay on her stomach atop the bed, right near the edge. Her tongue dragged slowly along her lips as she beheld it in all of its glory, feeling a bubbling, exciting kind of frustration begin to simmer inside of her as she looked at it. "Wow. Okay, yes, you were right, Etna. My apologies; your cock is incredible, and I vastly underestimated it. How do you--you wear a miniskirt. How can you hide this?"

"Magic," was Etna's smug, cryptic response, almost infuriating in its unhelpful dismissal of the question. Etna's eyes fell onto Rozalin's mouth with almost obsessive, single-minded fixation. She felt herself overwhelmed by a bubbling kind of need to lean in and go for it, to press forward and indulge in the hungers aching through her, and she didn't feel like she could possibly fight against it as she ran her fingers slowly up through Rozalin's hair, biting her lip and asking, "Why don't you open up?" There was a special kind of shamelessness to it, but Etna hadn't exactly been subtle in getting into Rozalin's bedroom and showing her her dick. Maybe the answer with her wasn't to be subtle, but to press onward without shame or hesitation, to just go for it.

And yet even still, Etna danced around the actual vulgarity of it. Rozalin understood perfectly anyway, her bottom lip quivering as she said, "This is why you wanted to show it to me. Why you talked me into here." But that didn't stop her from doing exactly as asked, lips parting as she stared up at the demon standing before her, the cocky and self-assured excitement that Etna showed even in the face of a superior and higher ranking demon leaving Rozalin a little too excited and shaky for her own good. She brimmed with confidence and control, and that appealed to Rozalin almost as much as the thick girlcock hanging before her eyes.

Etna's hands grasped the back of Rozalin's head, confident and assured as she drew back a little bit and lined her cock up with her mouth, letting the tip rest on her bottom a moment as she thought about what to say before she pushed forward. But nothing came to hr that sounded right or wicked enough, so she pushed all that aside and simply eased forward, groaning as she sank her cock into Rozalin's mouth with a steady slide forward, moaning hotly as the slick heat of the mouth embraced her cock. "Show me what you can do," she moaned, biting her lip as she stared down at the adorable Rozalin, intent to watch her work and enjoy the twisted sights being offered to her.

The soft grip on the back of her head left Rozalin a bit too excited and far hazier than she would have liked. She'd tried to be coy about how Etna had 'talked her into' this, but the second Etna had brought up her penis, Rozalin had been 'doubtful' of it for a reason. She'd wanted Etna to surprise her with something big, something majestic, and that was the only way she could think of to describe the cock she now slurped into her mouth, moaning around it as she let Etna set the pace and control the situation, curious to feel where this could go and willing to let her handle things, confident that Etna knew to treat her better. Etna was a mere Lord, but Rozalin was an Overlord, and she would not accept disrespect.

Keenly aware of that fact, Etna made sure to take it slow as she rocked her hips back and forth, pushing forward into Rozalin's mouth with a more careful and restrained kind of pace than she would have liked. It was all about building up to it, she told herself careful not to get too aggressive or overworked, not to get carried away in fucking her with too much speed or aggression lest she end up too tightly wound and frustrated. This was a hot streak of luck for Etna, and she didn't want to fuck it up before she'd even blown a single load if there was any chance at all she could turn fucking Rozalin into a regular thing.

Deep, broad strokes helped Rozalin's mouth get used to the cock she was taking, her own hands reaching to grab at Etna, one hand on her belt and the other on her thigh, grabbing hold of her firmly and tugging her in a little deeper as Rozalin's eyes flared up with something hungry lustful. She could tell Etna was holding back, and while rank had to be respected in hell, it didn't need to be respected so badly that Etna had to be gentle with her. Rozalin liked it a little rough, and she wanted some of that fervor to shine through as she tugged her in deeper and let her gaze speak for itself. She could have spoken, but that would have absolutely ruined the point.

"Fuck, okay, fine. Sorry for trying to be respectful for once in my life," Etna groaned, pushing in deeper and quicker. But even if she grumbling about it, her smile lit up excitedly, face wry with delight as she pressed forward and took to fucking Rozalin with a deep, eager cadence driven by all the bubbling rawness she hungered for, aching with the groaning need to surrender utterly to the pleasure and madness of what she was getting into. Back and forth she thrust, still carefully measuring each thrust to make sure she didn't veer off to hard in any direction, but also showing off much more aggression in the process, letting her flaring, pulsating pushes show off more and more of the hot, throbbing bliss that she sought as everything inside of her tightened up hotly.

Etna's head teased the back of Rozalin's throat, and the Overlord's gaze was resolute and desperate as she held her gaze up toward Etna, craving this with a fervor that ntohing could have possibly eased up. With Rozalin wanting it bad enough, Etna cut loose, and with one hard groan she drove her cock forward, pushing in deep past her throat and driving her way down it, the Overlord gagging loudly as the thick girldick shoved its way down. Rozalin's eyes throbbed hotter with need and excitement in the process, every slavering, needy throb that ached through her feeling stronger than the last as she welcomed the madness, welcomed the chance to push onward boldly and without question. No hesitation could slow her now as she claimed Rozalin's throat and everything inside of her clenched up with a deep, aching need to just go for it.

"You want it?" she moaned, gripping her harder, hips rocking quicker and deeper. Etna's voice gained a harsh edge to it, something wicked and forceful, seeking dominance as her fingers tightened into Rozalin's hair. "Tell me you want it. Tell me that you want your face fucked with this huge cock!" All composure and decency broke down rapidly for Etna, who told herself she wanted to keep careful but who in mere moments was reduced to mouthy vulgarity, something much more conventionally Etna than what she was trying to be.

Even if it was scandalous and disrespectful, Rozalin found herself moaning in ragged approval and aching for it, sounds of excitement rising up amid all of her choking noises as she welcomed Etna's roughness and dominance, aching for her to go all out even as she twisted hotly about under the heat and pressure of what was happening to her. She wanted it too badly to say no or to hesitate for a moment to do anything else, embarrassing as it was to be so tightly wound up around this need.

As everything broke down and the roughness flared up, Etna's strokes stop being so measured or careful, began to thrust with vulgar, almost vengeful aggression as she hammered Rozalin's face, fucking it with gleeful aggression and dropping any shred of hesitation or control that could have followed. She felt like she was out for blood now, and everything she did was a direct and harsh attempt to get the control and heat she craved, moaning and twisting and showing no mercy toward Rozalin as she pounded away and left her to just deal with whatever she was doing. It was twisted, crazed, and nothing was going to stop her now.

"From the--unf, fuck, yes, keep going! From the moment I whipped my dick out I knew you wanted to have your throat fucked. And now you're drooling all over my cock, and down onto my pussy too. Stick some fingers in me, do something while I pound your pretty face raw."

Rozalin shuddered under the sudden flurry of dirty talk rising up from Etna's lips as everything turned so hazy and hot that she could barely think straight. Everything was so sudden and intense that she didn't know what exactly to do with it, but the pressure throbbing inside of her was too great to ignore. She reached feverishly forward, sliding her fingers underneath Etna's balls and pushing them into her pussy, fingering it aggressively in hopes of keeping Etna happy. All order had broken down, but Rozalin was loving it too much to want it to stop now, aching for more and letting nothing slow her down as she twisted hotly on the bed.

Moans laced all the grunts of effort that Etna let out shamelessly as she fucked Rozalin with growing, shameless delight, loving the chance to hammer forward and show off her worst. This was the best thing she could have been doing with her time, and the pleasure bubbling up hotter and out of control within her kept her driven and forward, moving without mercy as she fucked Rozalin into hot, drooling submission without a care. Demons leaned toward the rougher and more vulgar approaches to sex, and Etna was happy to show that ferocity without pause or hesitation now, growing louder and bolder in her approach as she took to pounding her into such shameless acceptance that it was almost too good to be true.

And then came the descent, the sudden, throbbing shock that ran through Etna's body all at once, made her yell in delight as she came right down her throaty, yelping and losing herself, bucking against the spasming throat and the fingers up her pussy as she went. "Swallow it!" she yelled, half her loud splashing right down the lining of Rozalin's throat before she pulled back to dump the other half into her mouth, the shuddering blonde not for a moment hesitating to just give in and gulp it down, whining as she felt the twitching, frustrating glee overtake her. This felt too good for Rozalin to know what to do about as she shivered, twisting and idly fingering Etna still as the cock pulled out of her mouth.

Ragged, desperate, and with the expectation on her to speak as Etna waited almost frozen in wait and curiosity. Her mouth was a bit sore and everything just felt so right inside of her that she didn't know what to say or how to respond to any of it, but the quivering excitement bubbling up inside of her proved hot enough to push past anything she felt that could have been considered decent or controlled as she moaned, "Fuck me."

It was what Etna had been aching to hear, and she responded quickly, impatience getting the better of Etna as she pushed Rozalin forward and then down onto her back, shoving her long dress up, not even waiting to get it off as she seized her panties and tugged them down her legs. "I knew you'd want it," she bragged, but the time for bluster felt past her now, something she did out of routine and excitement as she moved to swiftly get into position, spreading Rozalin's legs out and easing forward. She could have teased the Overlord, could have relished in the defiance of rank and nobility that this whole mess was as Rozalin submitted to her and asked her to fuck. It wasn't any kind of hard domination, but it was still enough to rile Etna up something fierce.

But she didn't have the patience for it. Didn't have the discipline and control needed to hold herself to anything even remotely sensible or sane as she drove her hips forward without a care, groaning and howling in surprise as she sank her thick cock deep into the Overlord's pussy, aggressive as could be. They were both ruled by hunger now, by a deep, throbbing need to just go ahead and fuck their aggressions out, and fuck they did, pressing in tightly against one another, moaning and grabbing at each others' bodies and letting the pressure build up within them. "Fuck, that's tight!" Etna groaned, shifting into position to lie atop Rozalin, looking down at her with a wry, wicked smirk. "When's the last time someone fucked you?"

Rozalin's cheeks burned, and instead of answering the question she tugged Etna down into a hot, sloppy kiss, moaning her troubles away as she squired against her, bucking feverishly and letting the need that ached through her speak for itself. She was without a care in the world now about anything other than letting the pleasure take her, but she wasn't going to admit out loud how long it had been. Not when she could just enjoy the thrills of getting fucked instead; what mattered was right here and now, and anything else would only ruin that.

The hot, winding bliss that overtook both demons as Etna slammed down into Rozalin's slick heat had them both utterly out of control, not caring about composure or decency as they let their wild sides out, let themselves be overwhelmed by the chance to just go all out on one another and hammer onward into bliss and desperation. Back and forth their bodies heaved, moans rising up hot and bubbling out of control through them as they let the chaos and excitement throb and pulsate, every instinct they felt driven by an insatiable need to just go out of control and fuck wildly, without shame or a moment of wait.

Etna's huge cock left Rozalin feeling full beyond belief, her pussy stretched out by the meaty prick and forced to take something far more intense than she'd been expecting or ready to, but the sensation of being opened up like this went past too good to be true and into territory that had Rozalin thrashing out of control beneath Etna, struggling to hold herself even kind of together as the pleasure overtook her. This was intoxicating to Rozalin, a rush of pleasure so powerful that she couldn't even care about how pent up and out of practice she was, and with Etna so confidently taking the lead she didn't even have a reason to worry.

Back and forth thrusts hammered down into Rozalin with a speed that felt almost out of this world, and yet some part of Rozalin held the sneaking suspicion there was something she was holding back from her. "Fuck me harder," she pleaded, aching for the worst Etna could give her amid the desperate kisses, as Rozalin's hands trailed along Etna's back and groping her ass, the two demons still as clothed as anyone could be while having sex and relishing in the air of impatience it lent their sex. They were too frayed and horny to even care about undressing or changing things up, just chasing the pleasure without apology. Undressing could wait until a time when they'd had their fill.

"Well aren't you needy?" Etna groaned, breath tense and hot as she kept moving, trying to keep up the pace and indulge in as much as she could as the bubbling thrills ragged hotter and hotter out of control still. Everything that Etna tried to do was driven by a need to just keep moving no matter what happened, and the confusing, throbbing heat that overtook her left her frayed, shivering, out of control and wanting to just keep thrusting above all else. Her hips slammed down, her spaded tail running down Rozalin's thigh and smacking playfully against her ass, lacking the strength to hurt or do anything too rough, but still serving as a helpful, playful reminder of her presence and her shamelessness. "Maybe if you beg for it properly, and implore me like I deserve."

"Fuck you," Rozalin groaned. "You're holding back, and I don't like that. Fuck me harder, right now. Show me what you can do." Rozalin was too frustrated to care, and didn't want to play into Etna's games. She just wanted to get fucked. There was nothing else that could matter to Rozalin in this state of tightly wound frustration. Even if the huge cock was buried all the way in her pussy and the hot friction was doing things to her that made her head spin, Rozalin was not going to beg, and in fact she had even less patience for nay of that now.

"Fine, I'll do it for you," Etna groaned, rolling her eyes as she slammed in harder. "Maybe it would go a little something like this. 'Oh, Beauty Queen Etna with your perfect, amazing cock I just drooled all over because I've never seen a dick as magnificent as yours before! Won't you please fuck my tight little pussy for the first time in a thousand years and show me what I've been missing out on? You can even cum in me too if you'd like, I want to be your little fucktoy, and I don't care what it takes! Yes, yes, please Etna, please fuck me raw! You're the perfect woman, I swear it. You have such a huge cock, and such a big brain too, while all the good in me just went to my tits I think are so great and perfect and--'"

Rozalin grabbed Etna's hair a little too forcefully as she pulled her down into a hot, frustrated kiss, silencing her mocking remarks as effectively as she could. Her patience was at its lowest possible point and all she cared about now was being able to ride out the high of getting pounded as hard as Etna could possibly pound her, nothing else mattering, and Etna's bullshit really only making things more distracting. Rozalin cut through all of it efficiently and without hesitation, turning attention shamelessly back toward herself, and Etna didn't fight it, happily focusing instead on kissing her, on the heat and excitement of the passions bubbling up between them.

Etna's hands grabbed at Rozalin's breasts, kneading them through her dress as she pressed her body in tighter against her. Rozalin in turn lifted her legs up to grab at Etna's hips, moaning and shivering as she pressed on desperately, both women spinning out of control as they raced closer and closer toward relief together. Their bodies ached and squirmed, every hot second of what they were doing bringing them together in the strangest of ways, and neither were afraid of cultivating that heat and excitement as much as they could.

Every powerful thrust drove Etna's cock into Rozalin's tight hole as hard as she could muster, balls smacking against her as she went, everything winding up so hot and so strong that control seemed outside of her reach. Things had evened out between them, as Etna went from mocking and dominating Rozalin in the facefuck to the two of them just both going at it with hot, aching sex together, neither caring about how they stood over the other as they focused solely on pleasure and on desperation. They met in the middle, and the relief was all that mattered.

A relief that came to Rozalin a little bit sooner, as she screamed out in bliss, Etna's name on her lips amid a flurry of sounds and cries of bliss, nothing concrete, little quick-fire bursts of excitement that didn't wrap up until full sentences because they didn't have to. The hardest orgasm Rozalin could ever remember having took hold of her, and in the throbbing excitement of what she felt nothing mattered. This was the most exciting, blissful rush of searing relief she could have possibly imagined. With her legs up in the air and Etna pounding into her as hard as she could, the pleasure burned her up from within, and only one thing could have made it better.

Etna drove her cock deep into Rozalin's pussy, groaning and growling as she let herself go, the hot pleasure tearing suddenly through her, and Etna didn't hold back. She came inside of Rozalin, gasping in excitement, howling and twisting as she creampied the Overlord, both of them so wrapped up in the pleasure and the bucking, chaotic bliss that neither thought about the consequences or the reality behind what she'd done--it was lost in the heat of it all, something neither cared or thought about as they just embraced how good it all felt, how much the gooey warmth satisfied Rozalin, and how much Etna loved seeding the Overlord.

They slumped down against one another, breathless and tender, soft kisses breaking through amid their ragged breaths, as a little surprise brewed within, neither realizing it at the time, but Etna had just impregnated Rozalin, and soon, things were about to get much less easy than the direct judgment of how good it felt.


End file.
